Nightmare
by silverwynter
Summary: Kagome returns to modern times, just to find that her life that she has known has been destroyed by Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

"See you later, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she jumped into the well back to her time. The well glowed blue for a moment, then Kagome disappeared from sight.

Kagome thought to herself as she climbed out of the well, "Finally, I'm home. Man, Inuyasha was being really adamant about me staying this time, I wonder why…"

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as she looked up at her house, or rather what remained of her house. The place looked like it had been blown up from the inside as well as the outside to prevent anyone escaping the damage. It was still smoldering and giving off smoke, but it had not apparently drawn any police attention or anyone's attention for that matter. People that walked past the shrine paid no mind to it, as if they could not even see it.

Kagome's eyes welled up with unshed tears as she approached the destroyed house. As she neared the place where her front door used to be, she heard an explosion go off behind her. She spun around quickly to see what had happened; just before her eyes, the well-house burst into flames. Then she noticed something lurking in the shadows by one of the trees, it was the non-mistakable form of Naraku in his baboon pelt. As quickly as she had become devastated, she became furious; Kagome ran towards his form as she reached for her bow and arrows. Shock registered on her face as her hands couldn't find her weapons.

Naraku grinned wickedly as he lifted up her stolen items and said, "You'll never defeat me! I know your greatest weakness…" with that, he pressed the tip of one of her arrows to Shippo's throat.

"Shippo! How did you get here! Naraku, don't hurt him, please!" cried Kagome as she sank to the ground in defeat when she heard Shippo's whimpering.

"As if I would even listen to you; you can't even get rid of a youkai, and you call yourself a miko! Hah! You are a pathetic human," laughed Naraku evilly as he watched her breakdown in front of him.

Kagome started begging, "Please, I'll do anything, just don't injure him! Please…"

"I'll think about that…" Naraku pretended to be thoughtful for a second before a malicious grin spread across his face and he killed the young kitsune, "I don't think so."

"NOO!" Kagome screamed.

The world abruptly faded as she sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. Inuyasha was by her side looking worried and asking if she was ok.

Calming herself down, Kagome said, "Yeah, I just had a nightmare…" looking out her window, she prayed that it would never come to be in the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was rather surprised to find that people put this story on their alert list even when I said that it would be just a one-shot, so I decided to try and continue it for their benefit (and mine to get back into writing stories). Enjoy!

­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

"_I'll think about that…" Naraku pretended to be thoughtful for a second before a malicious grin spread across his face and he killed the young kitsune, "I don't think so."_

"_NOO!" Kagome screamed._

_The world abruptly faded as she sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. Inuyasha was by her side looking worried and asking if she was ok._

_Calming herself down, Kagome said, "Yeah, I just had a nightmare…" looking out her window, she prayed that it would never come to be in the real world._

To the story:

For the rest of the day Kagome kept on thinking back to what her _dream_ had been about, "Is Shippo really my greatest weakness? Is this dream not really a dream at all, but a foretelling of the future? Ugh… this is making me get a headache…"

Shippo noticed her grimace, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Shippo. Inuyasha! We need to take a break for a while, I don't think that I can walk any further for today and still be useful in battle."

"Keh! That's just because you are a weak…" Inuyasha started muttering before meeting the ground as Kagome shouted sit. Miroku noticed that Kagome was a little short on a temper at the moment and decided to comply with her wishes of settling down for the day by helping Sango set up camp for the night. Sighing, Kagome went over to the monk and demon-slayer to help unroll the sleeping bags that she had brought along for them to sleep in.

The sun had already begun to set when they finally finished settling down next to a small fire (that Inuyasha had permitted them to set up because he said that any nearby youkai would be too far away to see or smell the smoke). As they ate their dinners, everyone was quiet (well, except for Shippo, who talked about the different youkai that they had encountered that day).

Sango decided to ask Kagome the question that they had all been wanting the answer to, "Is there something wrong, Kagome? I mean, you seemed to be out of it the entire day."

"Umm, it's nothing to worry about. I have just been a little restless lately," Kagome replied uneasily.

Inuyasha thought that it would be okay to ask her his question as well at this point, "Does this have anything to do with what you saw in your nightmare last night? You know, the one that you woke up screaming to?"

At that, Kagome stiffened and said, "Yes, it does, but I'd rather not discuss that right now. Goodnight."

After she said that, the others looked at each other strangely and shrugged, but they also went to sleep afterwards.

In the middle of the night, Inuyasha was awakened by a soft whimper that he heard coming from Kagome. Worried that she had been hurt, he jumped down from the tree he had been sleeping in and crept to her side. When he arrived there, he noticed that she was still asleep, but was crying and calling his name to save her over and over again. Startled, he started gently shaking her in hopes that she would wake up from whatever nightmare she was having. He was not expecting her to suddenly jerk upright, so he had most definitely not been anticipating an accidental kiss…

Kagome writhed, trying to get away from Naraku, who had captured her as was trying to use her as bait for Inuyasha to get sucked into a trap. She screamed and jerked forward, out of her dream and right into Inuyasha… Her eyes widened when she realized that she was in reality and kissing Inuyasha, who was equally surprised as she was.

Instinct kicking in, Kagome screamed, "Sit boy!!"

Startled though he was, Inuyasha was not happy to meet the earth. Grumbling as he got up, he glanced up at Kagome. His eyes softened almost immediately when he saw that she was still shaking with fear from her dream. He walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug while looking away to hide the blush that suddenly appeared on his face.

Kagome let out a soft gasp of surprise when she felt Inuyasha hug her from behind. She burst into tears as she spun around babbling about what happened in her nightmare. After crying all of her tears out onto his haori, she started feeling fatigue catch up to her and muttered goodnight to Inuyasha as she fell asleep holding onto him for support.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard her bid him goodnight before becoming limp in his arms. He smiled softly and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her with him as he jumped up into a nearby tree to sleep for the remainder of the night.

­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about it being short, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Please review, any critiques are appreciated!


End file.
